The Reason I Reason
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRMF one shot There is a reason behind Xander's sometimes odd behaviour of trying to reason with the enemy, but it's not what you think


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Anyway here are the answers to the questions I know your all thinking and asking yourselves.  
1. Yes, Deception of the Samurai by myself and MzDany is on its way. Expect the first chapter within in the next 24 hours; it'll be posted under danymouse.  
2. Yes, there will be a third and FINAL – repeat – FINAL chapter of Stakeout Revelations, expect that within the next few days as well.  
3. And yes, I am an Australian and the facts stated in the below fic are true but not actually experienced luckily by any of my direct family but I have plenty of Great Uncles, Uncles and cousins that have had military experiences, especially in WWII and Vietnam. So don't go saying she don't know what she's talking about.  
So please enjoy this little one shot. The plot bunny attacked me the other day and I just had to get it down. Angel Mouse, April 2006._

* * *

**The Reason I Reason  
by Angel Mouse**

_Xander_ _POV_

My friends think I'm weird sometimes and look at me like I've gone off my trolley, like Chip is most of the time. But there is a reason behind it all. I could give you the old cliché I'm a lover not a fighter, but I'm not that up myself. I could also say I haven't gone off the rails like Chip tends to do sometimes; I'm actually a pretty sensible person I think. But if you ask my mates they'll tell you I'm not. That sometimes Chip is the more sensible one of the two of us, but we both know who's what. He's the crazy, geek loving nut that we all like and have fun with. We tease him, join in with him sometimes but we all love him the same. He's just Chip and he's happy with who he is and I'm pleased for him.

But me. Now, that's a different story.

I'm the foreigner, the boy from a different land with the funny accent and even tan. Even though I've lived here for almost two years now I'm still an outsider sometimes. They still don't understand some of my ways, some of my mannerisms, some of my behaviours. They don't understand that I've been raised in a place that isn't as fear ridden and violent as the US can tend to be sometimes. I grew up at a place where everyone could play in the bush without fear and the only things we had to worry about were brown snakes, red backs and funnel webs. When you went to the beach the surf lifesavers would be on the lookout and you kept your eye open for sharks and jellyfish.

They don't understand I grew up spending every Sunday afternoon listening to my grandfather tell stories of my great grandfather fighting in World War One. Of the conditions and horror's he faced in Gallipoli, France and Europe. Of how the soldiers in the trenches at Gallipoli used to trade food and stories with the Turkish soldiers and how these days Australia and Turkey have a great bond. Honourable enemies they even called each other. He even enjoyed recounting how my great grandfather had participated in a cricket match played right out in the open, in full view of the Turkish soldiers and they lost not a man. And then my grandfather would tell me his stories. Of how he fought on the Kokoda trail along side his mates. Of suffering hardships of no supplies, no food, no ammunition and if you were unlucky enough to get wounded the long hard journey by the fuzzy wuzzy angels down the track. But he had good stories as well, of the mateship and friends he made. And then there's my dad. He doesn't tell many stories about his time serving in Vietnam but he does tell me sometimes of the hardships the contingent of Australian soldiers went through. He doesn't like to talk about it, I think because some of the things he's seen have been too distressing for him. When it comes up, or when my grandfather asks him something, his eyes get a haunted look in them and he gives a little smile and with a shake of his head, he'll change the subject.

The one thing that I learnt from all this is that fighting is never, ever the answer and if you're left with no choice, then you have to do what you must. My Dad told me once that he didn't enlist to go to Vietnam because his father and grandfather – my great grandfather – had both fought in the two World Wars and he wanted to keep the family tradition going. No, he went because his mates were going and he felt it was the right thing to do at the time, just like his father and grandfather did. He told me though; fighting is never, ever the answer. He taught me that talking is always better. But he also taught me to fight for what I believed in and I'll never forget the lesson's he taught me. So that's why I always try to reason first because talking is always better but if I have no choice, I'll stand by my mates and fight, just like my Dad, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather. Although I think I'll leave joining the army out though, my Green Ranger suit is enough for me.

_Udonna POV_

Each of my chosen Rangers is unique in different ways and each one of them never ceases to surprise me on occasion. Madison is quiet, responsible and intelligent, perfectly suited to the spirit of the water. Vida, her twin sister, is totally opposite to Madison. She's loud, outspoken, brash and free spirited. Just like the wind. Now if she could only get over her dislike of the colour pink.

Nick is quiet, mysterious but strong willed and has a spirit filled with fire. He will be a great Red Ranger once he learns to totally trust the others, not only with his duties as a Ranger, but also as his friends. Chip is a favourite of mine I must admit. He was totally accepting of our whole world and has thrown himself totally into it. His spirit is all encompassing and very strong, very independent, which is why his lightning affinity is so strong.

And then there is Xander. His spirit is the spirit of nature and the Earth. The most powerful and stable of the elements my Rangers control. He initially was sceptical but then accepting of the fact that there is magic in the world. He is different to the others. Not only does he come from another country far away, but he also has a different outlook on the world. He believes that there is good in everyone and tries to avoid fighting if he can. But he pilots the strongest titan, is always there for his friends and always has a smile on his face.

But I know that it tears his soul if he has no choice but to fight. I know that he will follow the orders of his Red Ranger, as he is loyal to a fault. I know he will take a blow for the others. I know that sometimes he tries too hard but you must give him credit for trying. And he does own up when he has made a mistake and learned his lesson.

But only I know that this year is even more special for him. I had asked the Rangers to be present early in the morning for practice and after they had all left he had returned, looking sombre and downcast for some reason. I asked him what was the matter and he asked me if he could speak to me for a moment. He looked so serious, not like his normal self, that I was immediately concerned. I can clearly recall the conversation with him.

"_Xander, you looked troubled. Is something the matter?" He looked down at the floor and then up at me, the smile that was normally on his face was gone. He took a deep breath and then began speaking softly.  
"Is it okay if I skip practice in the morning Udonna? There's something I need to do with my family that's important." This wasn't like him at all and I frowned.  
"More important than practicing your magic Xander? This isn't a game we are playing here; this is a matter of grave importance." Xander fidgeted and then he finally spoke, not looking at me.  
"Tomorrow's April 25th, it's Anzac Day back home. A very special day for us, for my family. We always attend the dawn service back home, and since we moved to the states, we go to the local War Memorial on Anzac Day for our own dawn service with the other couple of Australian families that live in Briarwood. So, if you don't mind, I'd really like to come in late tomorrow." I looked at him as he finally met my eyes. His expression was so determined, so focussed that I wondered what this day was.  
"What is this day Xander? Why is it so important to you?" He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. I had never seen him look so serious.  
"You know about wars right Udonna? You've been through them yourself. Well, my family going back four generations have always fought in wars. Anzac Day is a day that we remember our fallen, our currently serving personal and generally honour our soldiers. Australia has a proud tradition of doing this and I'm not going to stop now. I'll also be going so that I can honour your fallen and the others. So I will be coming in late tomorrow." His voice was so strong, so convincing and so determined that I suddenly had an insight into this Ranger. Now I knew why he always tried to avoid a fight and why the spirit of nature had chosen him. Somehow, he knew the cost of war, and he wanted to avoid that if he could. I felt such a kinship with this young man in that instant that I had no hesitation in telling him that it was okay for him to join us after he had been to the dawn service. He had thanked me, once more the smile back on his face._

So each of my Rangers is different, but I think that Xander is the most different of them all. Even Chip's enthusiasm, Vida's brashness, Madison's intelligence and Nick's fire filled spirit can sometimes pale into insignificance compared to the strength of the heart of the nature spirit. Because it takes a strong spirit, stronger than they think, to harness nature. But there is nothing stronger than the power of friendship and loyalty, which Xander has in abundance.


End file.
